In recent years, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) devices are gradually getting attention as novel flat plate displays. Because of features such as active luminescence, high brightness, high resolution, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, low energy consumption, and capability of being flexible, OLED devices are likely to be developed into the next generation display technology to replace liquid crystal displays.
An OLED device generally includes two electrodes placed oppositely with an organic light-emitting element interposed therebetween, and the organic light-emitting element can give out light when an electric current passes through it. Because the material of the organic light-emitting element is very sensitive to moisture and oxygen, the OLED device needs to be packaged, so as to improve the service life thereof.